Live USB devices are commonly used for booting host computing systems to run guest computing environments and software not present on the host computing system. Such devices may enable deployment of software to multiple users with minimal installation-related effort. However, standard live USB implementations may suffer from security vulnerabilities and may also require significant effort in the duplication of existing devices.